Unexpected
by anata
Summary: Sweet story focusing on Chichiri ... someone luv's him ... wonder who ?


  
Author's notes :  
  
Hiyee peeps ... I'm not gonna mention who's point of view this is written in, but it's not mine ... I REPEAT - IT"S NOT IN MY POINT OF VIEW… you'll find out soon enough who's point of view it is in !!! hehehe ... I'm just hoping that you ( whoever's reading this ) won't have any violent reactions ... it's really kinda sweet ... but when you get to the punch line ( you probably have already guessed it though ) ... PLS DON'T HATE ME … by the way, take the time to read my other fan fics … they may be different anime, but they're still pretty darn good ( yep, that's my ego swelling … oof, my head can't fit out the door anymore ^_^)  
  
I'm dedicating this fic to my friend, Leah, who miraculously loves Chichiri as much as I do … possibly more O_o; … DON'T FORGET TO MAKE A REVIEW FOR THIS !!!  
  
anata O_o;  
  
DISCLAIMERS :   
the characters of FY, the story, etc. do not belong to me, yadiyadiyah ... they're created by Yuu Watase, and owned by Pioneer ... I think ... phew ) ... it would be nice though if I could own CHICHIRI ...   
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
But I myself must live who am a goddess  
And may not follow you.  
Kiss me yet once again, the last, long kiss,  
Until I draw your soul within my lips  
And drink down all your love.  
  
- Greek Mythology   
  
  
  
Unexpected   
  
  
No longer able to hold back my tears, I ran ... far away from HIM and his piercing glance. I saw the love and the sadness that was hidden deep in the depths of his eyes as he turned away from me. Yes, he tried to deny it. We both did - but in my heart I knew that our love for each other, the bond between us, was much too strong. I could see that he wanted so badly to reach out to me, to hold my hand in his own, but this was only a dream that would never be fulfilled. I had no choice but to escape from that room which had slowly been choking the life out me throughout the night, for my facade was now in tatters.  
  
Everything was a blur to me as I ran, not caring where I was headed. The maze of hallways and corridors were hazy to my mind as I continued running ... I know that it will be like this forever. Chichiri and I, running from each other, taking different paths that lead to opposite directions, yet in the end, we will always end up in each others arms.   
  
Tasuki and all the others constantly ask him why he continues to wear that mask of his ... the face to cover the pain of his past. Chichiri would just shrug them off with a jaunty grin and his usual " no da " , never allowing anyone to see the truth. Yet I knew, deep inside that I was the reason. In truth, I understood that Chichiri had moved on, and that the scars from his past had already healed ever since that day he finally confronted his friend. Chichiri had emerged victorious, but at the same time he was defeated. It hurt me, knowing that I was not there to comfort him, that I wasn't able to hold him in my arms and tell him that everything would be alright. Now, he wore that forever smiling mask to disguise our love for each other. No one can know about it, he and I understand that - yet it is so hard for us. Why couldn't we have met at a different time, at a different place. If only ...  
At first I thought that Chichiri was just an ordinary monk, and I would constantly tease him about his blue gravity-defying hair. We would banter and laugh like any friends would normally do. Now I realize that I must have been blind to think of him as anything but special.  
  
Once in a while, when we went fishing together, I would catch him sneaking these little glances at me, which I merely dismissed as some weird monk habit. One day I decided to suprise him by giving him my own ' special ' glance that would surely knock him off his feet. Unfortunately, my plan backfired, for it was I who fell ' truly, madly, deeply '. The minute our eyes made contact, I felt my heart pounding loudly and I could see nothing but him. I guess that he felt the same way because for the first time in his life, his beloved fishing rod fell from his shaking hands as he toppled into the placid lake. It was then and there that I realized that I had been drawn to him ever since the day I had met him.  
  
I still recall an afternoon that we had spent together, just the two of us in a secluded spot near a beautiful pool covered with water lilies. For some reason that is still unknown to me, Chichiri had decided to not wear his mask. After a couple of minutes, he had pretended to be asleep, and I, feeling somewhat playful and curious, began tracing the scars on his face lightly. I noticed his lip slightly twitching, and I realized that my touch was tickling him ! I continued with our little game, watching his smile grow brighter. Something overcame me, an urge that was just undeniable, and I bent down and lightly kissed his scar. His eyes sprang open in shock as he gazed into my bewildered face. My feelings were all muddled up and I no longer knew what I was doing. The last thing that I could recall was him whispering " So you feel this too, no da ? " , before I was engulfed by his embrace. That was the very last time we had spent alone together.  
  
Although in my heart I knew that I love him, I now understood that we didn't have a choice. Chichiri and I, we would just remain friends, going fishing, laughing, joking, never going any further than what was allowed. I cursed the gods for putting us in this situation, for denying us our love and all our dreams that -  
  
CREEEAAK ...  
  
My thoughts were suddenly interupted as the door slowly oppened. It was him. He had taken his mask off and had a look of deep apprehension in his chocolate brown eyes. As he approached I could feel the hidden passion smouldering in his eyes, but I was unable to look into his eyes. I knew that if I did, my world would come crumbling down once more.   
  
He came closer, yet I still couldn't look up. How can I face the man that I loved but knew that I could never be with ? With each step that took him closer to my sobbing frame, a little piece of my heart broke. Nothing that I, or he, or the gods could change this reality that I had feared to face for so long. I braced myself as he stopped right in front of me, and I could sense that he was going to tell me something. What he would say, I did not know. Deep in my mind I feared that he would leave me ... yet I listened to his words as he held my hands near his beating heart.  
  
" I love you ... Miaka. "  
  
  
END O_o;  
  
  
Hahahaha !!! Didn't see that coming eh? ... I'm sorry for that, ummm, suprising ending ... but admit it, the story's pretty good ... pls. Do a review, whether you liked the story or not okie ? ... comments, suggestions, anything !!! ... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!! ... it's my first chichiri / FY fanfic ... so pls. Take the time to comment on it …  
  
  



End file.
